Trinity Seven Season Two
by Sky-Eats-Plane
Summary: With the White Demon Lord dead, they thought they were safe. But now a new danger is n Arata and the Trinity Seven save their world? Or will this new enemy destroy them. Read to find out! (Disclaimer:Lewd scenes, MA, I haven't written a fan fiction in 5 years and will only do my best to make this one great, any type of critique helps. I hope you enjoy!)
1. Saving Private Arata

Arata-

Its been six months since The White Demon Lord had attacked. I've been living the last few months among the beautiful Trinity Seven and my knowledge of the archives has been expanding over the last few months, but oh god look at whose coming right now! The always sexy, always bouncy Lilith. Man she is something else, breast perky and perfect, and that butt of hers...I bet her parents must run a bakery because she has some cake! But why is she looking at me like shes pissed?

"Arata! Are you going to pay attention in class, or not? Just because you're a demon lord candidate doesn't mean you can slack off during class times...you dont want to re-write essays off of the archives do you?" She sounds a little more flustered with me than usual, I wonder whats up?

"Well, I mean with all the fun I had with the you and the rest of the trinity seven, I mean I wouldn't mind!"

"A-A-Araaaataaaaa!"

Ah crap, she's mad now. Before I knew it there was book in my face and I can feel a welt growing around my eye...man...Lilith is hot when she's angry!

Later on after class I decided I'd just head to my room and try to sleep this head trauma off. These few months lately have been lax, I mean really easy. Its just been bathing with the girls, getting hit by Lilith and waking up with Arin in my bed every morning. And man I don't know why, but Arin really has a thing for me. She doesn't show it much but I can feel it in the way looks at me. Or...maybe it's just cause she's offered to have my children time and time again, which I have no problem with!

However, things with Lilith, Yui,Mira, Akio,Levi, and Liesel have been getting better over time as well...

OH MAN WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I'D HAVE A HAREM WITH 7 BODACIOUS BABES? I KNOW I WOULDN'T HEHEHEHE, MAN IM LUCKY!

After my wild thoughts of my luck I went down to my room, and what was inside I wasn't prepared for.

Outside the door I heard three voices...they were talking about something but I couldn't really make out what,I kind of came in late in the conversation.

"Why should you be the one to sleep with him I promised him my body whenever he wanted and obviously he'd want me more!"

"My husband will use me first then you can get whatever is left. I'm his wife, an you're the mistress. Deal with it."

Oh god it's Arin and Yui...phew! I was scared for a minute...but why would they argue who sleeps with me? Arin already does and Yui can always jump in during the middle of the night...and whatevers left over...what could be...OH MY GOD. CO-COULD- COULD THEY MEAN...SLEEP SLEEP WITH ME?DEAR GOD THANK YOU FOR THIS GREAT OPPORTUNITY AND LIFE!

"Well if that's what you guys are worried about why not share him?" That last voice...who is that?

"I bet you want to join in too don't you Levi?" That voice...that's Yui for sure...AND AW MAN LEVI IN THIS TOO? NO WAY!

"I mean of course but, Im more of the watching type."

"Let me use my husband then we can deci-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go in there. Gripping the handle, I twisted and bust in as gallantly as possible.

"Oh ladies! I have arrived and I am ready!" I slicked my hair back with one hand and looked them up and down. No way they can resist me!

"Oh Husband, you finally decided to come in. I've been waiting for you."

"Big Brother!" Before I could respond to either of them, they wrapped themselves around my arms like always. But Arin was being a little more territorial than she has before, grabbing at my thigh and pushing her boobs against my arm harder than usual.

"Ah ha ha, ladies relax!" I said nervously, I can't lose my chance...Lilith isn't around here to stop us!

Looking around I couldn't seem to find Levi...where could she be?

"I'm behind you." I heard her voice then I felt a soft bit on my neck, it sent shivers down my spine...man I love this place!"In case you were wondering, I just gave you a bit of my magic I hope you enjoyed that, because you are going to need that extra stamina!" And before I could thank her she disappeared. Well more of hid on the ceiling watching us.

"Now Husband, let's have pre-marital sex." Arin looked me in the eye as she said this. God she really is serious.

Before I could respond I heard a familiar voice behind me yell.

"NO YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" The voice belonged to the one an only Lilith!

"Oh Lilith just in time, want to join?" After saying this her face turned red like a heated up stove, but one of those glass ones, not the good ones that use gas.

"AAAARRRAAAAATTTTAAAA!" With a very annoyed voice she threw a book at me and I was out cold.

But during that short time of being knocked out cold I saw something. It was the trinity seven but...they were with another person. He had black hair, a sturdy cut body and his eyes were a deep ocean blue. I tried observing him more but the more I strained the blurrier it got. Soon enough the trinity seven were out of sight and all that was left was him. He stood up and walked up to me. Even though he was point blank in front of me he was blurry. Then everything went silent. I couldn't hear myself gulp, let alone feel it. My chest felt like it was being crushed slowly. I couldn't move a single fiber in my body an I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and he looked me dead in the eye. The pressure disappeared. I could hear again. I could see his face clearly now, sleek jaw line and long hair. One eye was white though. Like he was blind. Then he spoke.

"Demon Lord Candidate, you don't know me yet, but I'm coming for you. I promise you I will push you past your limits and make you strong, just like you'll do for me. However, our true battle lies with the trinity seven. Can you really keep them from me?"

I tried to respond but nothing came out, eventually he shook my hand and left with a "I'll see you soon my friend", and after that he slowly disappeared into nothingness.

I stood there in the dark, just like when Hijiri was sucked into the break down phenomenon and I met Sora. I began to feel the earth shake and eventually it went dark. I could neither feel, hear or see.

I woke up in the infirmary with Arin laying next to me and Lilith asleep in a chair bedside to me. The moon was shining through the window of the room and I saw it lay lightly on Lilith illuminating her breast.

I couldn't help but smile at her beauty. Her sleek skin and womanly curves, long red hair that shines with pure grandeur. Man she was the definition of perfection. Then there was Arin laying on me. But she was holding onto something that was connected to my arm. A gem with a tube...I had never seen this before. What could this damn thing be? And why is it stuck to my arm and why is Arin holding it?...

I couldn't figure out what it was but then I tried to sit up. When I tried moving up I felt a sharp pain lay deep in my back and I couldn't move. I felt weak. Then I passed out.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up and Lilith was gone but Arin still was with me, still holding onto that gem thing. I was able to move and this time I sat up. However I tried to wake up Arin and she wouldn't budge. But something was different...she didn't look right. I felt her forehead and she was running a fever so high it burned to touch her.

Immediately I removed the tube from my arm and took that gem from her...What the hell could this be? I sat up and got out of bed and put her under the covers and looked for a nurse.

Running through the building I was stopped by Lilith.

"Arata why are you late? Wheres Arin?"

"I barely woke up but...Arin is sick, she's running a very high fever I need to find help!" I couldn't help yelling, this was bad.

"Oh my god... I'll go to the nurses room you keep looking!"

With that, we nodded and split up. It took me a while but I got a nurse and we made our way back to Arin.

"How long has she been running this fever?" The nurse asked me while giving Arin an I.V.

"I can't really tell you, I woke up only about an hour ago."

"Well its a good thing you got me, 20 minutes longer and her intestines would start to melt."

Those words hit me. She could have died.

I was shocked and then the nurse spoke to me once more.

"Why is this magic transfer cable on the floor?!" The nurse was nearly yelling while asking me.

"I=I don't know, I woke up and that was connected to my arm and she was holding the gem on the other end."

"Arata...Arin nearly died giving you her magic." The nurse told me this with the most serious tone.

"Arin...but why would she do that? I was only knocked out yesterday!"

"But those cables are only used when someones magic is nearly depleted?" Lilith looked extremely confused."I was with him when we took him here because he wouldn't wake up, how could his magic just leave like that?"

Then it hit me. That dream, when that mystery guy grabbed me. It couldn't be that though...could it?

"Either way, Arin saved your life in turn of risking her own. When she recovers you better thank her. I don't even know where she could have found this cable, these are almost impossible to find due to natural magic transfer. Which this only means you were on the brink of death."

Staring at Arin I felt a pain in my chest and worry flood into me. Lilith was with me when I was taken here...but she didn't notice my magic disappear...when did this happen exactly and why would Arin risk her life with such a dangerous thing?

"Arata...she is in good hands now, we need to get to class, I have a lesson to teach and we're both late."Lilith said this with a somber yet serious voice. I could only nod and listen to her. I've never worried this much for someone. Not even Hijiri.

We left Arin with the nurse and got to class. I took my seat and looked up at Lilith, she had gotten her composure back and gave me a smile in an attempt to reassure me. But the entire lesson went over my head. All I could think about was Arin. Why would she do that? And how did she have that cable?

The entire lesson felt lonely, I always had Arin next to me throughout each class but today I didn't. But I guess my blank mindedness was noticeable because students around me were asking if I was sick and Lilith had to call me back to attention around ten times. I couldn't help it though.

After class Lilith stopped me and called the rest of the trinity seven for a small meeting.

"Whats up Lilith?" Akio had asked happily.

"Yeah Lilith whats wrong, and where did Arin go?" Yui questioned.

"Yeah she's never absent." Said Mira.

"Hmmmm, Did Arata leave her sore after he woke up last night?" Levi said jokingly.

"Levi of course not! But...Arin is sick. She lost a lot of magic last night keeping Arata alive. Apparently he lost a lot of magic and Arin was the only one who noticed. So she found a Magic Transfer Cable and gave her magic to Arata."

"Magic Transfer Cable? Those are almost impossible to find. How did she get one?" Levi asked.

"No one knows. All we do know is she's the reason Arata is alive right now. We don't even know when his magic left him. But the reason I called us all together is because I want us to throw her a little party as a thank you for keeping him alive."

Everyone agreed and we split up jobs for the party. My only job was to check on her and make sure she was okay.

I made my way to the nurses and quickly found my way into the room. Walking in, I looked at her. Her sleeping face was really cute, but every so often she winced as if in pain. I walked over to her and laid down next to her. When I did that she turned into me and grabbed on. Even though Lilith might question me, Arin did this for me, the least I can do is keep her company till she wakes up.

I don't know what could have caused this but...it has to have something to do with the dream last night...

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Alright! SO that concludes the first chapter of this fan fiction and I would like to say I appreciate any critique! Again I haven't written in over five years and I want to give this a go again. I know I am a little rusty but oh well I can only get better. A forewarning though, I do ship Arata and his harem but Arin and Levi are what stick out to me the most so the love connection I am going for will be aimed towards them mostly. But I will be giving the other girls their time so no worries there! SO I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look foreward to the next one! Please give me your reviews! Bye!


	2. Dragnar Infusion!

Arin-

I've been stuck in this dream state for almost an entire day yet I can't seem to find my way out. Ever since giving my magic to Husband...I can't seem to wake up. I wonder if he even worries about me? He only pays attention to Lilith, and I always have to force myself on him. Maybe i'm wasting my time. But, if i'm supposed to be his wife can I really be wasting my time? I don't know...

I sat deep in my dreams and eventually there was a sudden pressure that began to cave into my chest. I tried to move but my legs, they wouldn't budge and my arms felt like they were chained to my body. Looking around my vision started to blur, I couldn't think, my ears began to ring, and suddenly it all stopped.

My sight still blurry, I saw an outline of a man, then heard three words, "You'll be mine" and all was again silent.

After a moment of standing there in the dark, a flash of light came through and I heard familiar voices. I knew these voices, Lilith, Mira, Akio, Yui, Levi, Liese and...my husband.

After a while the light became very bright and I awoke to them all hovering above my bed with my husband next to me...

My head hurts...

Arata-

Laying down next to Arin I had the chance to actually look at her. She's practically another Hijiri, but the others seem to think that Hijiri looks like Arin. It doesn't change the fact that she's just as attractive. She's lacking in some departments, but I have Lilith to look at for that. Arin isn't that bad though, now that I think of it, she's more developed than Hijiri and Mira. Her hair is silver, compared to Hijiri's blue...and well...I need to get a feel first...yeah her butt is nicer too, it actually is really nice. Wow, this isn't bad.

"Arata, what are you doing?"

The voice that said this sounded both arousing and scary. And there are only two people I know who have that mixture.

"Oh you know, just checking to see where Arin is compared to the rest of the Trinity." I had said this with utmost confidence knowing what would happen next. With a sly turn of my neck I saw Lilith who was more red than I've ever seen.

"A-Arattaaaa!" Lilith had yelled this with what sounded like a hint of jealousy, and she had forced her fist into the side of my face.

The blow was the hardest she had ever hit me and I should have gone flying. But when Lilith punched me, Arin had grabbed a hold of me right after, keeping me in the bed with her. How could she have done that? Was she always this strong?

I took a look at Arin and her face was getting red and...I noticed something starting to fade...her magic.

"Arata what are you doing to her?" Lilith yelled at me as she ran to the side of the bed.

"I-I'm not doing anything to her! She got a hold of me and then suddenly-!" Before I finished he rest of the Trinity Seven barged in, seems like they noticed Arin's magic start to fade as well.

"What's happening to Arin?!" They all said in unison.

"We don't know but someone get the nurse! She's losing magic fast and I don't know what to do!" I couldn't help but yell at them, this was bad, Arin might die any second.

"Let's all try to give her some of our magic, Levi go get a nurse, you're the fastest!" Lilith is pretty smart when it comes to emergencies, I don't know how I didn't think of that.

With the plan made clear, Levi ran off and the others crowded around me and Arin and they all got a hold of her. Since the fastest way to transfer magic is through touch everyone had to grab some parts of her and in any other instance this would look weird. But with all we had we gave her our magic. For a moment it seemed to have worked, but then it was gone. Not even Mira was enough to help. Then it came to me.

"Guy's give me some of your magic, I have an idea."

"We barely have enough magic to keep ourselves going Arata, we tried but we need to wait on Levi now, she should be back fast. Whatever is happening right now needs professional help." Mira told me with the most defeated tone.

"Trust me guy's please, she saved me, so I am going to save her!"

"Mira is right, Arata. I don't think there is anything we can do." Lilith said from behind and the rest seemed to agree, Yui included.

"Guy's trust me. Just give me some of your magic and I promise I can save her."

They seemed worried at first but reluctantly complied with my request.

Holding out my hands they all grabbed on and gave me a safe amount of magic to keep themselves still conscious.

"Alright, now what are you going to do?" Akio questioned while in her Nun form. She makes a good Nun.

"You'll see. Activate thema! Connecting to Superbia archive, enter imperium!" In a matter of seconds I was in magus mode and I knew exactly what I'd do.

"Arata, what's your plan?" Lilith asked, obviously confused.

"You'll see, just promise you won't hit me okay?" I asked her politely.

"F-fine, just don't do anything rash, okay?" I nodded at her question to reassure her everything would be fine.

"Alright lets do this!" I was pretty excited knowing I'd save Arin.

Opening my hand I imagined an explosive ball of energy and soon enough in my hand appeared a grenade.

Aiming at Arin I chucked the bomb right at her.

"You idiot what are you doing!?" Mira yelled as she tried to stop me.

"Just watch...DRAGNAR INFUSION!"

The bomb landed flush on Arin's bed and as I closed my hand, it exploded. Magic began to flood into Arin and then she was forced into her Magus mode...wasn't expecting that at all.

Everyone in that room was forced into their magus mode actually. Would you look at that.

"Big brother how did you do that?"

"Well, since I use imperium or control, I thought, why can't I just force magic into her in a more forceful way, so I thought explosions and boom, pun inteded by the way, she had magic. For her and everyone else being put into magus mode though. I can't answer that."

"So, you had no idea if this would even work and knew it was dangerous?" Mira asked raising an eye brow.

"NOPE! Not at all!" I proudly said, because well, let's be honest, no use in acting like I knew it would work!

Soon enough Levi has returned with the nurse and judging by the look on her face she was pretty confused.

"Why are you guys in magus mode?" She had asked.

"Well, to save Arin, I threw a bomb at her." Responding to Levis question rather bluntly.

"And that worked?" She asked, quite astounded.

"Yeah, look. She's coming to!"

After pointing that out everyone rushed to Arin's bed and hovered over her, even the nurse was quite shook.

"H-husband, what's going on?" She asked looking foggy eyed.

"Well, Arata saved you!" Levi told her from behind.

This seemed to make me happy because she then pulled me down into her bed, and when I got a good look at her, I saw her smile the biggest smile I've ever seen on her, then without question...

She kissed me.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Alright! So this was a rather small chapter but I do hope that you guys enjoy reading it, I had put a lot of thought into that whole new move for Arata and I had been thinking on a way to make it interesting even while working! This may be a new piece of work but I do plan on making it a long one so again, favorite, share, review and let me know what you think! Help me, help you guys in having a good read!BYE


End file.
